How µ's probably act in bed
by hirumisan
Summary: A short, semi-thought out, somewhat comedic speculation as to how all the girls from µ's probably act while pip pippling the diddly do (in no particular order).


A short, semi-thought out, somewhat comedic speculation as to how all the girls from µ's probably act while pip pippling the diddly do (in no particular order).

* * *

µ's as a whole:

All the members of µ's are highly adaptable and inestimably accepting, able to fulfill any of the wishes their lovers might have. They most likely wouldn't be averse to anything as long as it was within their capabilities and would make their lover happy. These are all assuming straight relationships, but gender-neutral items apply, of course, to homosexual relationships.

* * *

Ayase Eli:

Fire and ice of equal proportion. Fencing submissive and dominant, Eli likes for both her and her lover to be on equal terms during sex, usually opting for position in which both parties have to act. She learns quickly and recalls even quicker, allowing her to also take the lead over anyone if she so wishes. She initiates and continues passionate kisses.

 _Situation: After missionary._

"Let's move together next time...okay?"

* * *

Yazawa Nico:

Will rape her lover. However easy it is to topple her, Nico likes being in the dominant position during sex, although she can't really stop her lover from taking over — Neither would she want to in any case; it's nice to be the centre of attention, especially from her number one fan.

Side note: Will get on her Nico Nico-nii~s

 _Situation: She said this once, her lover laughed, she never said it again._

"Nico Nico-nii~ Anata no Ochinchin ni Nico Nico-nii!"

* * *

Nishikino Maki:

Will not initiate. Looking at sex with childlike wonder, Maki's the submissive type that has her lover dictate her every move, always requiring reassurance for her actions. Gentle, caring, her lover must ease her into action, during which she acts obedient and clingy.

 _Situation: Right before the inevitable "first time" with her lover._

"Hey, what does 'bedding' someone mean?"

* * *

Hoshizora Rin:

Prone to licking. Rin usually needs her lover to initiate, but after they start, she likes to take an explorative lead, prodding, poking, and licking her way around her lover's body to find a weak spot. She usually settles on the—jesus fucking christ I am ashamed that this is doin' something for me—lips, trapping them for the duration of the engagement.

Side Note: Will instinctively meow when pleasured.

 _Situation: Fellatio._

"Nya...nya...nya...kimochi, nya?'

* * *

Toujou Nozomi:

Tough nut to crack. Nozomi is quite possibly the most submissive µ's member in bed; acting maternal, mature, and dominant at first, usually initiating and taking it upon herself to pleasure her lover, as the interaction goes on, her desire to be coddled surfaces, calling upon her lover to take care of her, at which point it's really just a lot of wholesome hugging and kissing, gentle movements leading to a warm climax.

 _Situation: Post-climax afterglow._

"Spiritual power…chuu nyu…"

* * *

Sonoda Umi:

Will grab hold and never let go. A demon in the sheets, Umi will drain her lover, body and soul if either of them were to initiate. Her full out offensive is hard to defend against, and it's even more nonsensical to do so, as the precision she places into each and every gatling gun strike delivers for both parties. An honest girl who just can't hide her feelings.

Side Note: Will jump on any opportunity to please 'cause she's an earnest girl.

 _Situation: Fucking anything really._

"好き好き好き好き好き好き好き好き好き~❣❣❣"

* * *

Minami Kotori:

Naturally behind you (not in a pegging way). Kotori spends the majority of a sexual interaction being supportive of her lover, encouraging them to do their best, strange as it sounds. It's more heartwarming than provocative, and just carries a positive attitude with it. It never feels patronising as she honestly does just want her lover to do their best at all times.

Side Note: Sometimes finds it hard to be supportive between moans.

 _Situation: Putting it in._

"I'm ready…You can do it…just ease it in nice and—kya! Geez…I guess you can do it fast too…"

* * *

Koizumi Hanayo:

Warm. Sex pretty much doesn't exist for Hanayo, so she doesn't initiate. If her lover initiates, though, she won't really protest — she wants the best for them after all. She needs constant reassurance and love in bed because of how scary it is for her, and she seems very fragile. She tries her best to try her best though. And that's what matters.

Side note: Squeaks a lot in bed.

 _Situation: Usin' 'em real good._

"E-Eh?! Y-Y-Y-You like it between my… uuuuuuu…"

* * *

Kousaka Honoka

Vanilla queen. Honoka's just kinda...normal, I guess? But that ain't a bad thing at all. She likes to be laid down onto bed and loved at a slowly increasing pace before the eventual climax. She's submissive, but isn't afraid to sneak in little requests here and there for her lover to hold her tighter or give her a kiss. She's perpetually stuck in a decision between asking her lover to hug her tightly or asking her lover to look her in the eyes. What a dilemma.

 _Situation: Lying in bed together afterwards._

"I...I love you...*kiss*"

* * *

So in retrospect, I think this is incredible, and it will always be canon to me.


End file.
